


Remus Lupin

by Idk149



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk149/pseuds/Idk149
Summary: Just some headcanons about our boy Remus
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Remus Lupin

•Runs warm all the time, but in the hours before the full moon his temperature spikes and afterwards he’s always absolutely frigid and Sirius is always happy to help him warm up  
•In his fourth year he gets a nose ring while they’re in Hogsmeade and gives his mom a heart attack but she ends up really liking it.  
•Had a panic attack when the marauders told him they know he's a werewolf   
•But they comforted him and hugged him  
•Doesn’t like to cry in front of people, that and the Prank are the only times they’ve seen him cry, because he always secludes himself in hidden passages when he needs to have a cry  
•Braids Sirius’ hair anytime he’s sitting still near him and Sirius always keeps them as long as he can   
•Once dyed his hair pink along with the rest of the marauders after being told that it was a girl color  
•Has roughly twelve thousand cups of half drank tea on his desk  
•Falls asleep on his desk often and knocks them all over  
•Has almost no jumpers left because the rest of the marauders + Lily steal them all the time


End file.
